underhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Cemeteries in Oyster Bay
(78) Baptist Church Cemetery Orchard Street and Spring Street, entered through right of way to left of 64 Orchard Street. Cemetery is located on lot laid out to Nicholas Wright in 1653. Cemetery lot deeded to Baptist Church in 1720 by William Wright. Earliest readable stone 1749. Cemetery contains graves of Molly Cooper and Rev. Marmaduke Earle; also Captain Abraham Van Wyck of Revolutionary War. Wright, Earle, Cooper, Townsend, Underhill, plus other families. Inscriptions-DAR 1941; TOB Nov.12, 1961. (78A) Quaker Burial Ground South Street, west side. The Quaker or Friend’s Burial Ground was established by a deed of gift from Anthony Wright to Alice Crabb, Hannah Wright, Mary Andrews and others in 1672. The burial ground was six poles square and on the northeast corner of Anthony Wright’s home lot. In the same deed he also gifted a parcel of forty feet square at the southeast part of his home lot as a site for a meeting house. No Quaker graves were marked prior to 1852 and the Oyster Bay Friends Meeting ceased before that date. The only known burials are extracted from notations in the Oyster Bay Town Records. (79) Christ Church East Main Street. (Cemetery and Memorial Garden) Six Doughty (Doty) family burials 1751-1808 plus four stones of other families. Two stones are located under the church building, one of which is dated 1756. Inscriptions-Frost 1912; DAR Nov. 1941;TOB November 5, 1961. (80) First Presbyterian Church East Main Street. Four graves of Wooden family pre-date the church on this site. Inscriptions-Frost 1912; DAR Nov. 1941; TOB 1961. (81) Fort Hill Cemetery South side of the east end of Simcoe Street. Earliest burial John Townsend 1668 who was buried on his own land. Many stones date to 1700s. Robert Townsend, Revolutionary War spy buried here. Inscriptions-Frost 1912; DAR 1941; TOB October 25, 1961. (82)McCoun Cemetery Sandy Hill Road and Agnes Street. McCoun family and others, burials from mid 1700s. Chancellor William T. McCoun, first New York State Republican Party Chairman buried here. Also grave of Sophia Moore, born a slave in New Jersey, died OB 1851. Inscriptions-Frost 1912; DAR 1941; TOB November 3, 1961. (83 Parish Cemetery Southeast corner of Berry Hill Road and Rte 106. Abandoned, seven stones moved to Fort Hill cemetery, bodies remain on site. (From TOB notes 1961). (84) Pine Hollow Cemetery West side Pine Hollow Road, south of Mill-Max. Contains graves of 7 veterans of colored regiments of Civil War. Inscriptions-Frost 1912. Active. (85) Sampson-Adam-Folger Cemetery West side of Lexington Avenue behind Landmark Colony. 9 stones from 1827 to 1906. Inscriptions-Frost 1912; DAR 1941; TOB November 6, 1961. (86) Shadbolt Cemetery West side of Lexington Avenue between West Main Street and Mill River Road. Contains single stone, Robert Shadbolt died 1729 and Anne Shadbolt died 1729. Inscriptions-TOB 1961. (87) Townsend-Wortman Cemetery Between Harbor and Anchorage Lanes within Top of the Harbor co-op. Stones from 1740s through 1850s. Contains grave of Captain Tunis Wortman veteran of Colonial Wars who died in 1775. Colonel Coles Wortman and Captain James Farley, veterans of Revolutionary War also buried here. Inscriptions-Frost 1912; DAR November 25, 1941; TOB October 1961 (recheck of DAR 1941). (88) White-Larrabee Cemetery AKA East Main Street Cemetery North side of East Main Street, east of Harbor Road. White, Colwell, Larrabee, Minor families. Contains gravestone of Mary White who died September 27, 1699 age 17 years 6 months. James Colwell, Oyster Bay’s first postmaster buried here. Inscriptions-Frost 1912; DAR 1941; TOB Nov. 4, 1961. (50) Underhill Burying Ground Entrance off Factory Pond Road in Mill Neck but cemetery is in Lattingtown. Land deeded to Captain John Underhill in 1667. Monument to Captain John Underhill dedicated by President Theodore Roosevelt on July 11, 1908. Inscriptions-Frost 1912; DAR 1941; The Underhill Burying Ground.